1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for storing items for a small child and more particularly pertains to a new baby food container for storing baby food and eating utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for storing items for a small child is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for storing items for a small child heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art containers for storing items for a small child include U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,115; U.S. Pat. Des. 354,655; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,292; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,182.
In these respects, the baby food container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing baby food and eating utensils.